


F

by Kause



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But they don't remember that, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Plus One detail, Re-write of the story, Sweat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kause/pseuds/Kause
Summary: Une histoire de bracelet, de "F" et de souvenirs oubliés.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	F

L’anniversaire d’un petit garçon est, généralement, un évènement très attendu par sa famille. Lui ne comprend encore pas trop ce que c’est. Il sait juste qu’il va avoir des cadeaux, sûrement beaucoup de cadeaux. Il ne se doute pas que chaque anniversaire qu’il passe le rapproche un peu plus de l’âge ingrat. L’âge où on doit se conformer à ce que la société a voulu que nous soyons. L'âge où l'argent et le sexe ont la main mise sur tout. Lui ne voit que ces futures journées qu’il passera avec sa nouvelle petite voiture ou son nouveau traqueur à moteur.  
Du moins, c’est comme ça que ce jour si spécial se passe chez la plupart des familles. 

Le jeune Potter, lui, n’avait pas et n’avait jamais eu le droit à ça. Jamais il ne s’était levé un matin en se disant qu’il allait enfin avoir les cadeaux qu’il attendait depuis un an. Jamais il ne s’était extasié devant un gâteau à la crème avec une bougie pour chaque année passée en ce monde. Jamais il n’avait connu le bonheur d’un "Joyeux anniversaire" chanté par ses parents. Ses parents à lui étaient morts quand il avait un an.  
Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient dit que c’était un accident de voiture, mais plus le temps passait, plus il en doutait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c’était comme quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de lui-même qui lui disait que la vérité n’était pas aussi simple que ce que tout le monde prétendait.  
Le petit Potter avait souvent demandé à sa tante -la plus encline à lui répondre sans le battre- mais elle s’énervait en lui demandant de ne plus jamais poser la question. Alors il s’était tu, exécutant, comme toujours ce que lui demandait sa "famille" adoptive. 

En effet, vivant dans un simple placard à balai et servant de défouloir à son cousin, Harry -car c’était son prénom- ne connaissait que cette vie. Ne sortant qu’à de rares occasions de la maison, il passait le plus clair de son temps à rêver dans sa pseudo chambre. Il rêvait d’amis avec qui il pourrait partager le peu qu’il avait, avec qui il aurait des affinités et qui ne lui taperait pas dessus à la première occasion. Il avait envie d’avoir le genre d’amis qu’avaient les héros dans les livres. Ceux qu’on invite à son anniversaire et qui vous offre le plus beau de tous les cadeaux, juste parce que c’est eux qui vous l’ont offert.

Jeudi 31 juillet 1986 :

C’était donc en ce jeudi matin que le jeune Potter était sorti avec sa famille pour aller au parc. Bien sûr, ils avaient oublié quel jour ils étaient, ou peut être avaient ils volontairement éclipser cet élément de leur mémoire.  
N’ayant pu trouver qui que ce soit pour garder le garçon, les Dursley l’avaient emmener avec eux pour cette journée.  
Laissé pour compte, Harry jouait tranquillement dans le sable, seul. Il traçait des dessins avec ses petits doigts. Il commença par faire un vulgaire rectangle, puis en ajouta un, plus petit, sur le dessus et finalisa en schématisant six bougies sur le haut du gâteau.  
Il se prépara à les souffler quand de gros pieds vinrent réduire en un simple tas de poussière le dessin d’Harry.

Bien sûr, il savait qui c’était. Ca ne pouvait qu’être son cousin. Celui-ci ne l’avait jamais aimé et passait le plus clair de son temps à lui pourrir l’existence.

\- Non, non morveux ! Toi, tu n’as pas le droit à un gâteau d’anniversaire. De toutes façons, tu n’existes pas, alors pourquoi est ce que tu aurais le droit à un anniversaire, un jour spécialement pour toi ?!

Six ans à peine, et déjà aussi mauvais avec les autres.  
Harry retint difficilement ses larmes et quand son cousin s’en alla -enfin- il laissa libre cours à sa peine. Il n’arriverait donc jamais à avoir un anniversaire un tant soit peu normal ?  
Pleurant doucement et en silence -surtout en silence- il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Croyant que c’était encore cet énorme tyran, il garda le visage baissé sur ses jambes croisées.

Fixant obstinément le sol, il ne vit que la main pale aux longs doigts fins qui refit son dessin. Intrigué, Harry releva la tête et aperçut un garçon de son âge qui le regardait avec tristesse. Ses cheveux étaient d’un blond aveuglant et la finesse de sa peau paraissait irréelle.

\- C’est ton anniversaire ? Pourquoi est ce que tu n’as pas le droit à un vrai gâteau ?

Les mots qu’il voulait prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres et ses yeux continuèrent de couler les larmes rougissant ses joues sur leur passage. 

Mal à l’aise, le petit blond tacha de garder un air fier et froid, comme le lui avait appris son père, mais à six ans, il était difficile de ne pas être ne serait ce qu’influencé par les émotions d’un autre enfant.

\- Ne pleure pas. Moi je vais le fêter avec toi ton anniversaire. Aller, souffle les bougies.

Le sourire aux lèvres et le visage rayonnant sous les perles salées qui l’ornait, Harry éparpilla la poussière du gâteau, sous les applaudissements du petit blond.

Lundi 4 août 1986 :

Assis dans sa chambre, le petit Potter réfléchissait.  
Quatre jours auparavant, il s'était fait son tout premier ami. La présence du garçon hantait déjà ses nuits, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Pourtant, rien que de savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, pensait peut être à lui le rendait heureux. Il effectuait les tâches ménagères avec plus d'entrain, faisait les repas le plus vite possible. Tout ça pour retourner dans son placard et réfléchir. Réfléchir à son plan.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il songeait à comment s'échapper pour aller au parc. Il n'était pas loin. Ça, Harry en était sûr, en voiture, ils n'avaient mis que cinq minutes pour s'y rendre. Ensuite, le seul problème réellement important était de déjouer la surveillance de son oncle. Celui ci passait la journée entière à aller et venir devant sa porte, juste pour vérifier que son neveu était toujours là. 

Mais à tout juste six ans, le petit Potter avait déjà plus d'un tour dans son sac.  
Il avait trouvé comment sortir sans se faire prendre. 

Tous les lundis, il devait aller jeter les poubelles juste au coin de la rue. Ce serait donc à ce moment là qu'il fuirait.

Se remémorant les différentes phases de son plan, Harry attendait que sa porte se déverrouille et qu'on le force à sortir pour effectuer sa tâche journalière. Cela ne tarda pas.  
Après deux minutes seulement d'attente, une grosse main le prit par les cheveux et une tête rougeâtre lui hurla : 

\- Va sortir les poubelles ! De toutes façons, tu n'es bon qu'à ça !

Sautant sur l'occasion, le brun râla un peu pour la forme et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer les sacs. Son cœur battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine.  
S'il se faisait prendre ? Si sa "famille" l'arrêtait avant qu'il n'arrive à les semer ?

Essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à l'échec et à ses conséquences, il se dirigea vers les conteneurs, traînant comme il le pouvait les ordures derrière lui. Il les hissa du bout des bras et le jeta par dessus le rebord.

Ça y était. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son ami, son blond qui faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie. Inspirant pour se calmer un peu, le petit garçon se tourna vers la rue, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trop réfléchir, il détala.  
Ne se retournant pas pour ne pas perdre de temps, ses petites jambes le portaient vers le parc. Le corps plein de rire, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se sentait libre et c'est complètement essoufflé qu'il arriva devant l'étendue d'herbe jaunie par le soleil de août.

Ses yeux verts balayèrent l'endroit, cherchant inexorablement le blond de ses rêves.  
Tournant la tête de tous les cotés, il se mit à marcher dans l'espoir de pouvoir le trouver ailleurs, là où il ne le voyait sûrement pas.  
Mais Harry finit par perdre espoir.

De toutes façons, pourquoi aurait il été là ? Ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez vous ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Et puis il ne connaissait même pas son prénom …

Des larmes roulant sur ses joues, le brun se recroquevilla dans un coin, à l'ombre et caché aux yeux des passants.  
Ses pensées remuant dans sa petite tête, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu’un petit animal blanc venait de se glisser à coté de lui. Jusqu’à ce que celui-ci vienne se loger sur ses jambes.  
D’abord surpris, il recula mais se heurta à quelqu’un qui ne semblait pas tellement plus grand que lui. Il se retourna, prêt à se confondre en excuses comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire. Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Plus aucun son ne voulait sortir. 

Et pour cause. Son ami, le seul et unique qu’il avait, était là. Il l’avait cherché dans tout le parc et finalement, il était venu à lui, plus ou moins par hasard.

Ses larmes s’arrêtant de couler, son visage s’illumina d’un immense sourire.

\- Ah, tu as retrouvé ma fouine. C’est gentil, je crois que Père m’aurait tué si je l’avais perdue. C’est pas comme si moi-même j’y tenais, cet animal et bien trop … bizarre. Enfin bref. Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?

Impressionné par tant de prestance et de charisme, le petit brun mit un moment avant de bégayer d’une toute petite voix.

\- Euh … Ben je te cherchais … Euh … Je me suis enfuis, et puis voilà … Je …  
\- Ah ben c’est cool alors, on va pouvoir jouer ensemble. Comme la dernière fois.

Mardi 5 août 1986 :

Dans son placard, puni de sortie, de nourriture, de visites et autres, Harry regardait avec des yeux pleins d’étoiles son nouveau bracelet. En cuir brun clair, il arborait, sur une petite plaque en argent gravée d'un beau "F". Ne cherchant même pas à savoir à quoi il faisait référence, le brun n’arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de son cadeau.

_\- Tiens, je te le donne. Comme tu as les poignets fins, ça devrait aller. Je sais que ce n’est que le collier de cette bête, mais bon, c’est mieux que rien._

_Les doigts gracieux et pâles effleuraient sa peau brune et passaient habilement le cuir autour de sa main._

_\- C’est pour ton anniversaire. Un peu en retard, mais Mère m’a toujours dit que c’était l’intention qui comptait._

_Ému aux larmes, Harry n’avait pas su quoi dire, et avait accepté en serrant maladroitement son ami contre lui. Son cadeau, son tout premier cadeau. Ironiquement, c’était son premier ami qui le lui avait offert._

Assis sur son lit, il sentait encore la douceur de ces doigts sur sa peau. Il frissonna à ce souvenir et se promit de ne jamais l’oublier.

Mardi 31 juillet 1991 :

Chaque année depuis sa rencontre avec le blond, Harry traçait, pour son anniversaire, un gâteau dans le sable. Il n’avait jamais oublié. D’ailleurs, son bracelet de cuir était toujours à son poignet. Chaque fois qu’il se sentait seul, il le regardait et se souvenait de leurs jeux, de sa voix, de ses mains.  
Mais le jeune Potter avait grandi -son cadeau aussi paradoxalement- et son ami avait fini par ne plus avoir de visage précis et seule la couleur invraisemblable de ses cheveux demeurait claire dans son esprit.  
Tous les jours pendant ces cinq années il avait espéré pouvoir sortir pour retourner au parc, mais il avait été abstenu de corvée de poubelles et n’avais plus jamais eu l’occasion de pouvoir s’échapper.

A présent, il se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane, perdue au milieu de la mer, en pleine tempête. Il avait reçu, pendant plusieurs jours, des centaines et des centaines de lettres. Même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles lui étaient adressées, il avait cherché à en garder une, une parmi toutes celles que son oncle brûlait chaque jour, une pour savoir.  
Il avait lu, et il avait su.  
Poudlard.  
Il avait mis un certain temps avant de réellement y croire et des doutes persistaient encore. Des sorciers, de la magie, des formules, des potions. Tout cela n’avait pas grand sens pour lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie parmi les humains. Il croyait que ça n’existait que dans les films et les séries. Il avait eu la preuve devant lui que non, tout ça était vrai.

Le sol de cette cabane était vraiment plein de poussière et de sable. Doucement, tout doucement, comme s’il exécutait un rituel, Harry passa son doigt sur la saleté et dessina un gâteau. Plutôt fier de son œuvre, il se redressa un peu, et essaye encore une fois de se remémorer le visage de son blond. En vain.  
Une seconde après, ses bougies et son gâteau entier avait disparu, effaçait par le souffle de la porte qui venait de tomber au sol.

Lundi 11 octobre 1993 :

Harry était à Poudlard depuis deux ans déjà. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses, autant sur sa vie à lui, qu’en matière de connaissances. Il savait faire voler des objets, en transformer certains et bien d’autres choses encore. Il avait aussi su que ces parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident, mais de la main d'un horrible mage noir : Lord Voldemort.

Il avait compris pourquoi son bracelet avait grandi avec lui et se doutait donc que son premier ami était un sorcier aussi. Il l’avait cherché parmi les gens de sa promotion, mais le seul qui pouvait s’apparenter à son souvenir était Draco Malfoy. Ce n’était donc pas lui. 

Son blond était gentil avec lui, lui offrait des trucs et faisait des gâteaux dans le sable. Le Serpentard ne faisait rien de tout cela. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lui pourrir la vie, à l’insulter et à les rabaisser, ses amis et lui, plus bas que terre.  
Tous les deux se battaient souvent, tout le temps même. Pour un regard un peu trop appuyé, pour une parole un peu trop mauvaise. Au début, ils ne faisaient que se provoquer, tapant là où ça faisait le plus mal. Puis ils étaient passés à la menace, baguettes en mains, yeux dans les yeux.  
Maintenant, il suffisait qu’ils se croisent dans un couloir et ils se jetaient sur l’autre pour le rouer de coup. Harry ne comprenait pas d’où venait toute cette haine qu’il ressentait. Souvent ses amis lui avaient demandé pourquoi est ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à maîtriser ses pulsions de violence quand le blond apparaissait. Il n’avait jamais su répondre. Pour lui, c’était là et ça remuait. Et quand ça s’agitait trop, il tapait. 

Ce jour là, il marchait avec Ron et essayait de prévoir la punition qu’ils auraient en arrivant en retard en Potions. Une sensation désormais familière s’insinua en lui et il su.  
Il était là et ça commençait à bouger dans son ventre. Il le sentait déjà et il ne le voyait même pas.

\- Tiens, Potter et la belette. Encore en retard ?

Son regard gris s’était posé sur son poignet et, encore une fois, Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Il le faisait tout le temps. C’était d’ailleurs ce qui déclenchait les explosions de colère du brun.  
Il avança vers son ennemi, les mâchoires serrées et les poings crispés. Plus il s’approchait, plus il sentait que la pression montait.

Le premier coup partit, mais le blond l’arrêta et observa son bracelet. Ses yeux se plissèrent puis se rouvrirent en grand quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Non …

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure, comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose de grave. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur la peau brune et il le lâcha comme s’il s’était brûlé. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

\- Non, non, pas toi …

Le jeune Potter voulait se battre, mais l’autre ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Il fallait qu’il fasse sortir ce truc qui le bouffait de l’intérieur. Ca avait empiré quand il avait senti ses doigts plus que ses poings, quand il avait eu sa peau contre la sienne. Comme un caresse. Il voulut le frapper pour ça mais ne pu faire un geste.  
Cette fois ci, ce n’était pas les mains de Malfoy qui l’avait arrêté, c’était ses yeux. Il fut troubler d’y voir toute une foule de sentiments contradictoires. La joie et la tristesse, la colère et le soulagement, la haine et un autre truc. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus, mais il le voyait, il en était certain.

Le blond commença à reculer, tourna les talons et partit précipitamment.  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Tout était confus, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur ce fait. Ron posa une main sur son épaule et ce contact le tira de sa réflection.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il a aujourd’hui lui ?! La fouine a avalé quelque chose de travers ? 

Un flash.  
Rapide. Fugace.  
Harry n’en saisit pas le sens, mais ça lui fit mal. Pas physiquement, son corps allait très bien. Mais quelque chose essayait de remonter. Il avait vu son ami, son blond à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir de rapport avec Malfoy. N’est ce pas ?

Vendredi 10 juin 1994 :

\- Putain Ron ! Je l’ai perdu ! Regarde, il n’y est plus !

Complètement paniqué, Harry mettait sa chambre sans dessus dessous. Son bracelet n’était plus à son poignet et il venait juste de s’en rendre compte. Depuis quand est ce qu’il ne l’avait plus ? Où est ce qu’il l’avait fait tomber ? Quelqu’un le lui avait il pris ?

\- Mais aide moi au lieu de rester là à rien foutre !  
\- D’abord tu te calmes, et après, tu m’expliques pour quoi et pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?  
\- Mon bracelet, celui avec le "F" dessus, en cuir, je l’ai plus. Regarde !

Il tendit son bras et désespéra en se rendant compte qu’il n’était pas réapparu.  
Les yeux embués, la panique finit de l’envahir.  
Il avait oublié qu’il ne portait qu’une serviette autour de ses hanches, que ses cheveux dégoulinaient de partout, qu’il était au milieu de leur dortoir. Plus rien n’avait d’importance et il fallait absolument qu’il retrouve son cadeau.  
Voyant l’état de son meilleur ami, le rouquin décida qu’il fallait faire quelque chose.

\- Où est ce que tu te souviens l’avoir posé la dernière fois ?  
\- Je ne le pose jamais.

Il ne le quittait jamais, même lorsqu’il se douchait. Tout le monde savait qu’il ne fallait pas mouillé le cuir, mais il ne pouvait pas, consciemment l’enlever. Pourtant, il aurait du, parce que de se sentir nu et de poser les yeux sur son cadeau le faisait réagir, un peu trop d’ailleurs. Il rougit quand il repensa à ce qu’il faisait quand l’eau ruisselait sur son corps et qu’il sentait la chaleur de son bracelet se répandre en lui.

\- Bon, ça pose problème alors. Est-ce que tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu l’as vu sur toi ?  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas !

Effectivement, il ne se souvenait plus. Ce jour là, dans la douche, il n’avait rien fait. Ca faisait au moins un an que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il ne souffrait pas de ne pas l’avoir fait, mais plutôt de ne pas s’être rendu compte qu’il lui manquait son cuir. 

Mercredi 27 septembre 1995 :

Début de sa quatrième année et Harry avait renonçait à retrouver son bracelet. Ca faisait un an qu’il lui manquait quelque chose et ça faisait un an qu’il se sentait mal. Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. Les questions fuseraient et il ne pourrait pas répondre que son cadeau lui manquait à en mourir. Jamais on ne l’aurait cru, et pire, on l’aurait sûrement pris pour un fou.

Déjà qu’il passait pour un menteur et un tricheur.  
En effet, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été lancé et été devenu le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Jamais il n’avait mis son nom dans la coupe, il n’était pas suicidaire, mais tout le monde semblait enclin à ne pas le croire. Même Ron, qui se prétendait être son meilleur ami ne le pensait pas honnête.

Il rentrait au château, la tête basse quand il entendit une voix traînante derrière lui. 

\- Alors Potter, tellement pressé de mourir ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Cela faisait un an maintenant qu’ils ne s’étaient pas battus à la moldue. Un an qu’il n’avait plus chercher à évacuer cette sensation lorsqu’il voyait Malfoy.  
Maintenant, le blond se pavanait devant lui, arborant fièrement son badge ridicule. Il avait envie de se battre, de se coller à l’autre pour lui faire mal, mais il ne fit rien. Il venait de se disputer avec Ron et le vide laissait par son bracelet était encore trop présent.

\- Laisse moi Malfoy.  
\- Oh non, n’y compte même pas. Je ne savais pas que tes parents te manquaient autant. Si j’avais su, je t’aurais envoyé les rejoindre bien avant.

Ce fut sûrement la phrase de trop. Toute déprime envolée, la haine coulait dans ses veines.  
Il se jeta sur lui, frappant comme il le pouvait, où il le pouvait. Mais il sentit qu’on le tirait en arrière.  
Maugrey l’éloigna de l’autre et le transforma en petit animal blanc. Cet événement semblait amusé la galerie, mais Harry ne riait pas du tout. Il revivait l’anniversaire de ses six ans.

_\- Ne pleure pas. Moi je vais le fêter avec toi ton anniversaire. Aller, souffle les bougies._

Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c’était tout simplement inconcevable. 

Il baissa les yeux sur la petite fouine et le vit. Son bracelet, son cadeau.  
Le souffle court, un autre flash back lui emplit la tête. Il revoyait son blond lui passer le bracelet au poignet. Il ressentait ses doigts sur lui.  
Et il avait un visage. Le même visage froid et distant que maintenant, mais plus enfantin, plus joyeux.

Ce n’était pas possible, vraiment pas possible. Comment un être aussi abjecte et mesquin que Draco Malfoy pouvait avoir été aussi gentil ? Comment, alors qu’ils se détestaient à ce jour, avaient ils pu jouer ensemble ? Comment avait il pu penser à ce type pendant toutes ces années ? Comment avait il pu se faire du bien en pensant à lui ? Comment avait il pu tom…  
Non … Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ! Non ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Ce blond là ?! Ca aurait pu être n’importe quel autre blond, n’importe lequel !

Furieux, désespéré et complètement perdu, il ne vit pas McGonagall retransformer Malfoy, ni le regard gris qui le suivait. Il ne vit rien de la tristesse de ce regard.

Mercredi 3 octobre 1995 :

Une semaine. Une semaine qu’il savait. Il n’était pas sorti de son dortoir, ni même de son lit. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Il grattait nerveusement son poignet dans l’espoir d’effacer cette sensation de manque. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Plus il grattait, plus le vide en lui se faisait présent.  
Il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu terriblement envie de se battre avec le blond. Tout ça n’avait rien à voir avec la haine. Il voulait le sentir contre lui parce qu’il aimait ça, il voulait le taper pour pouvoir le toucher, il voulait l’insulter pour se sentir regarder.

Pleurant silencieusement, il se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures. Son ventre gargouillait, mais il ne voulait pas descendre. Il ne voulait pas le voir, parce que lui aussi avait du se souvenir.  
Ou pas.  
Ce qui aurait été pire. Cela aurait voulu dire qu’il ne lui avait pas paru important de se rappeler de lui, qu’il avait été le seul à mourir de ne pas revoir clairement ce visage pâle. 

Lundi 24 décembre 1995 :

Le bal de Noël. Le seul, ou presque, moment de l’année où l’alcool était autorisé au château. Harry était sûr qu’il allait boire. Il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas et qu’il finirait sûrement très mal la soirée, mais il en avait besoin, il fallait qu’il oublie. Qu’il oublie que le mec qu’il aimait était un mec, que c’était son pire ennemi depuis toujours, que c’était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, que c’était son premier ami …  
Il fallait absolument que tout cela lui sorte de la tête, même si ce n’était que pour une seule soirée. Il en avait besoin, parce qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser. Toutes ses pensées tournaient en permanence dans sa tête et il en avait marre. Il voulait que tout se calme, même si ça ne durait pas.

Il était en train de s’habiller quand Ron rentra dans la chambre pour voir s’il était prêt. Quand Harry leva les yeux sur son ami, il su qu’il allait lui dire quelque chose d’important. Il su aussi qu’il ne voulait pas l’entendre, parce qu’il savait. Il savait que Malfoy était en bas, qu’il était venu à la fête.  
Parce que oui. Ron était au courant. A force de voir son meilleur ami pleurer et appeler Malfoy dans son sommeil, il avait fini par l’obliger à lui raconter. Le roux avait eu un peu de mal à l’accepter, au début, et comme le brun semblait en souffrir, il n’avait rien dit. Il se contentait de l’aider du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Le rouquin n’eut donc rien à dire parce qu’Harry avait compris. Il lui lança juste un "Bon courage mon pote." et repartit.

Le brun ne voulait plus descendre, pourtant, il n’y avait même pas un minute, il était remonté à bloc, persuadé que personne, même pas Malfoy, ne pourrait l’en empêcher. Mais voilà, maintenant, ses bonnes intentions l’avaient quitté, et il ne se sentait absolument plus capable d’affronter le regard métallique qui l’obsédait. Il savait qu’il se mettrait à trembler et que ses sa bouche bégayerait des choses sans aucun sens. Il avait tellement peur qu’il ne se soit pas rappeler …  
Mais il devait quand même y aller. Son absence n’aurait absolument aucun sens, et fuir indéfiniment n’était pas vraiment digne de lui.

Il finit de se préparer, ordonna comme il le pouvait ses cheveux et sorti du dortoir. Plus il avançait vers la Grande Salle, plus son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Complètement conscient que rien ne pourrait changer à ce fait, il descendit rapidement les escaliers et fonça directement vers le buffet où il demanda un Whisky Pur Feu. C’était le plus fort autorisé, mais il n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire. 

Concentré qu’il était sur son verre désormais plein, il n’entendit pas que quelqu’un s’était approché de lui et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Il faut qu’on parle.

"Oh non, oh non, oh non ..." Voilà ce traversa l’esprit du brun avant qu’il ne se retourne. Il lança, alors, d’une voix cinglante.

\- Je n’ai pas spécialement envie de te voir Malfoy, alors je me vois dans l’obligation de te laisser.  
\- Non, tu restes. J’ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- On pari ?

Il jeta un dernier regard froid au blond et tourna les talons aussi dignement que ce que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Ses mains tremblaient et il du prier tous les Dieux de la création que son verre se retrouve par terre.  
Arrivé à l’abri de regard, il bu la totalité de l’alcool et se laissa aller contre le mur. La soirée commençait mal, et c’était à parier que cela n’allait pas aller en s’arrangeant.

\- - - - -

La fête battait son plein mais Harry n’était plus vraiment en état de s’en rendre compte. A ce moment là, il aurait continué de danser, même si la musique avait cessé de résonner dans l’air. Les nombreux verres d’alcool qui coulaient dans ses veines lui avaient complètement vidé l’esprit.  
Du moins, c’était avant que Malfoy ne se montre, tout aussi saoul que lui. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et ses joues légèrement rougies.

Harry s’arrêta de bouger. Et même de respirer.  
S’il avait été sobre, il aurait sûrement écouté la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu’il fallait qu’il respire, que ce n’était que Malfoy, qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il aille se coller à lui. Qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il fasse ce qu’il avait envie de faire, mais plutôt ce qui était sage de faire.  
Mais il n’était pas sobre et il se dirigeait vers Malfoy. Il titubait quelque peu, mais il était plus sûr que ce qu’il n’avait jamais été. Il fallait qu’il le touche, qu’il le hume, qu’il le sente contre lui.

Au départ de son avancée héroïque, il ne faisait que marcher vers lui, mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il accélérait. Et lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur, il ne réussit pas à ralentir suffisamment pour que le choc ne lui coupe pas le souffle.  
Alangui contre le blond, Harry fixait les yeux gris devant lui, le regard un peu flou. Ou fou, il ne savait pas très bien. Tout s’embrouillait dans sa tête. Il n’était sûr de rien et avait terriblement envie de l’embrasser, de le toucher, de le sentir, de le regarder. Rien que ces pensées auraient du l’alerter sur le dangereux de la situation, mais il n’arrivait pas à penser correctement. 

Ce corps chaud contre le sien lui faisait perdre la tête, encore plus que ce que l’alcool avait déjà fait. Bientôt, il ne jurerait plus que par ses bas instincts. Bientôt, ses mains ne l’écouteraient plus et iraient se balader sur la peau qui le tentait de trop. Bientôt, bien trop tôt d’ailleurs. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Il eut tout juste le temps d’entrevoir la lucidité qu’il l’avait perdu le contrôle. Le contrôle de lui-même, de son esprit et de son corps. La partie de son cerveau qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre surface avait été évincée.  
Ses doigts glissaient sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il n’avait toujours pas lâché Malfoy du regard et n’avait absolument pas l’intention de le faire. 

Plus ses mains exploraient le torse de l’autre, plus Harry avançait son visage vers celui en face du sien. Il voyait nettement ces yeux gris, proche, vraiment proche. Puis il ne vit plus rien du tout parce que leurs lèvres venaient de se toucher et qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas garder ses pupilles ouvertes.  
Le baiser était doux, puis au bout de six secondes, le manque, l’envie, la frustration de tant d’années prirent le dessus. Harry poussa Malfoy contre le mur et laissa échapper un grognement à la limite de l’humain.  
Les dents mordaient plus que ce qu’elle mordillaient. Les lèvres attaquaient, mangeaient plus que ce qu’elles embrassaient. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. La violence, les pulsions … La passion.

Les caresses étaient précises, les langues exigeantes. Des frissons parcouraient le corps du brun et il se frotta contre l’autre. Le plaisir coulait en lui, incendiant tout son corps. S’ils ne s’arrêtaient pas rapidement, il finirait par faire quelque chose de bien plus gênant que de lui caresser le torse et les tétons. Ses mains descendaient déjà vers la ceinture du pantalon.  
Le blond poussa un gémissement qui fit faire de drôles de looping à l’estomac de Harry. 

Tout était bien trop intense, bon, affolant pour qu’ils puissent prendre conscience que leurs batifolages n’étaient pas des plus bienvenus.

Mais bientôt, plus rien n’était intense, bon et affolant. Harry se trouva violement tiré en arrière et il entendit vaguement la voix d Ron qui l’appelait. Mais il ne l’écoutait pas. Ses yeux le piquaient affreusement et il pestait contre sa vue qui se brouillait petit à petit. Il ne voyait presque plus Malfoy, comme si quelqu’un avait posé un grand film plastique devant son visage. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que c’était des larmes, mais si quelqu’un lui avait demandé pourquoi, il n’aurait pas su répondre. La chaleur qui incendiait son corps un instant auparavant l’avait quitté et il se sentait affreusement mal.  
Son estomac se contracta violemment mais le brun ‘en avait cure. Il pleurait toujours, sans comprendre pourquoi, la solitude se faisait plus grande.  
Mais tout ça n’eut plus d’importance puisqu’il s’endormit au milieu de la salle, les yeux embués de Malfoy gravés dans son esprit.

Mercredi 26 décembre 1995 :

Dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard on ne parlait que de ça. Harry se faisait harceler par la moitié de la population étudiante. Les questions fusaient à chaque angle de couloir et il commençait sincèrement à en avoir mare.  
Au départ, le brun répondait tout simplement qu’il ne se souvenait plus de la soirée de Noël, mais ça ne suffisait pas et les curieux affluaient encore. Lassé et surtout énervé qu’on ne le laisse pas tout simplement tranquille avec cette histoire, il tenta plusieurs fois de les fuir, et finit par monter se réfugier dans son dortoir.

S’il avait su qu’il y croiserait des gens, il ne l’aurait pas fait, mais il entendait déjà des pas venir vers lui et il espéra du plus profond de son cœur que ce n’était pas un autre curieux.

Ca n’en était pas, mais il se rendit compte que, tout bien réfléchit, il aurait préféré.  
La voix qui hantait ses nuits depuis beaucoup trop de temps se faisait plus clair au fur et à mesure que son possesseur avançait et le brun eut tout juste le temps de se recomposer un semblant de visage impassible avant que Malfoy apparaisse.

Ses yeux verts fixés sur le corps de l’autre garçon, il attendait une réaction, n’importe laquelle. Mais il n’y en eut pas et Harry se sentit mal, très mal. La colère montait en lui aussi rapidement qu’un boulet de canon et vint exploser dans sa tête.  
Une envie soudaine de crier le prit aux tripes. Il voulait lui hurler de faire quelque chose, de réagir, de ne pas l’ignorer. Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi est ce qu’il ne disait rien, pourquoi est ce qu’il ne lui balançait rien à a figure comme il avait l’habitude de le faire.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il avait oublié. Une fois de plus, Malfoy ne se souvenait pas. Pourtant, même avec les litres d’alcool qu’il avait bu, Harry se souvenait de tout. De ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa peau pâle sous ses doigts, de sa langue dans sa bouche, des frissons parcourant tout son corps. Alors pourquoi est ce que l’autre ne faisait rien ? Ils s’étaient roulés la pelle du siècle, et Malfoy ne disait rien. C’était trop. Il n’avait pas le droit d’oublier deux fois. De l’oublier deux fois. 

Prit d’une énergie qu’il se savait pas en cet instant, il se dirigea vers le blond et répéta sans cesse la même phrase, de plus en plus fort, avec de plus en plus de hargne.

\- Tu as oublié. Pourquoi est ce que tu as oublié. Ca fait deux fois. Pourquoi tu as oublié ?!

Lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur de l’autre, il le prit par l’épaule et le retourna. Son souffle était saccadé et il le prit par le col pour le coller au mur. *Comme à la fête …* se dit-il ironiquement.  
Les yeux gris le scrutaient, comme s’ils attendaient quelque chose. Irrité par tant d’indécision de la part de Malfoy, Harry ne su pas quoi faire. Ses yeux allaient d’une pupille d’argent à l’autre, cherchant quelque chose, un indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre pourquoi il ne faisait rien. Il voulait savoir, c’était un besoin. Alors il lui reposa la question.

\- Pourquoi tu as oublié ?

Un instant, le regard de blond dévia sur quelque chose dans le dos d’Harry, mais il revint, un air de détermination l’habitant. Un frisson parcourut l’échine du brun et son ventre se tordit d’appréhension, toute trace de colère disparue. Jamais il n’avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux gris et il se doutait bien que ce qui allait se arriver ne serait pas anodin.

\- Tiens, je te le donne. C’est pour ton anniversaire.

A ces mots, Malfoy releva sa main et la présenta ouverte à Harry. Il fixa son regard sur la paume devant lui et retint sa respiration.  
Il y était, son bracelet. Le sien, dans la main blanche de Malfoy. Ses doigts se relâchèrent sur le col de la chemise et son regard ne lâcha pas le bout de cuir. Il était évident qu’il se souvenait. Il avait répété exactement la même chose que quand ils étaient enfants. Soit il était très fort en légilimencie, soit il se souvenait.

\- Je suis en retard, mais Mère dit que c’est l’intention qui compte.

Complètement perdu, Harry secoua la tête et tenta de dire quelque chose. Mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il n’arrivait même plus à respirer normalement et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une chose cependant réussie à sortir.

\- Mais on se déteste …  
\- Ouais …

Malfoy soupira et Harry prit le bracelet dans sa main. Ses doigts effleurèrent la paume pale et rien ne se passa. Il avait pourtant espéré, presque inconsciemment, que quelque chose le traverse, comme avant, quand ils se battaient.  
Enervé par ce fait, il attrapa la main toute entière, et cette fois, il le sentit, ce truc qui grouillait dans lui. Plissant légèrement les yeux, il soupira de plaisir.  
Ça faisait un an. Un an qu’il ne l’avait pas touché. Bien entendu, la fête ne comptait pas. Ils étaient bien trop saouls pour que leurs actions soient faites consciemment.

Il entendit que l’autre bougeait devant lui et sentit un doigt se faufilait sous sa manche. Un gémissement lui échappa et il eut honte de réagir comme ça.  
Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, parce que le doigt était reparti, et toute une main remontait le long de son bras. Sa main à lui se serra sur celle de Malfoy et la tentatrice arriva sur son torse.  
Sa respiration s’accéléra et il rouvrit les yeux. S’il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait pied. Son regard rencontra celui du blond et automatiquement, il se rapprocha de lui. 

Harry avança son bras et effleura le cou pâle. La peau se couvrit de frisson et il esquissa un petit sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à être troublé. Au moins, de ce point de vue là, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. 

\- Quand est ce que tu as su ?  
\- Il y a deux ans. Dans le couloir.  
\- Ouais, je m'en doutais …  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien ...

Il ricana nerveusement, mais s'arrêta bien vite. Il parlait doucement, vraiment tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de dire, ou de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Quelque chose comme s'approchait jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres. S'arrêter à cette distance pour apprécier l'envie qui monte, toujours plus grande. Fermer les yeux de frustration, effleurer les lèvres en face des siennes, chastement, se retenant encore un peu, juste pour bien prendre conscience du moment, du fait qu'on est sur le point d'embrasser son ennemi, son meilleur ennemi.  
Puis on cède, on se colle au corps de l'autre, on se frotte à lui, et on embrasse, on grignote, on mordille, on lèche.

Les deux jeunes hommes frémissaient et gémissaient de plaisir. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple baiser. Peut être plus langoureux que ce qu'autorisait un théorique premier baiser, mais un baiser quand même. Les mains d'Harry s'accrochent au t-shirt du blond, pour ne pas s'effondrer sous le déferlement d’émotions qui s’écoulaient en lui. Celles de Malfoy appuyaient toujours plus sur sa nuque dorée. Il faisait danser sa langue divinement bien, et le brun en perdait ses esprits.

Bientôt, ils durent se séparer. Front contre front, ils avaient le souffle court. Draco -oui, oui, maintenant c'était Draco- émit un sifflement admiratif.

\- Pas mal …  
\- Ouais, je trouve aussi …

La main de Harry lâcha celle de Malfoy pour aller se loger sous sa chemise. Sa peau était tellement douce et chaude qu’un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans son dos et colla son torse à celui du blond. Son nez vint prendre place dans le cou chaud et accueillant devant lui et inspira fort. L’odeur plus qu’agréable empli ses poumons et un soupir s’échappa de sa bouche entrouverte.  
Lorsqu’il sentit qu’une main descendait de sa nuque vers ses reins, il ne pu s’empêcher de gémir en serrant les dents. Ils étaient toujours dans le couloir et la décence voulait qu’ils aillent batifoler ailleurs. Mais leur conscience les avait quitté depuis peu et déjà, les dents de Harry grignotaient la peau sous ses lèvres.

Soudain, quelque chose traversa l’esprit du brun. 

\- F comme fouine …  
\- Non, comme Fouinard en fait.

Un rire s’échappa de sa gorge et Malfoy l’embrassa comme pour lui faire perdre toute envie de rire. Ce qui, en soit, fonctionna assez bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gentil Drarry écrit en 2011, so be nice ! J'ai du faire attention à plein de détails en l'écrivant, pour des raisons évidentes de réécriture xD J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
